Strings of tubular members, or pipes, are utilized in many applications, and are particularly important in the oil and gas industry. In offshore as well as land operations for drilling and production, for example, connections between pipes in a string must provide both structural strength and fluid pressure integrity. Typical connectors available include the threaded type, breach block connectors, and snap lock connectors. Some connectors use heat, fluid pressure, or mechanical force to obtain a shrink fit, in some cases overriding threads or annular teeth carried by the connectors. In some cases complex tools or other machinery are required to complete such connections.
Threaded connections between pipe members are typically made by providing one end of one pipe member with a male connector in the form of an externally threaded pin member, and providing the end of the second pipe member with a female coupler in the form of an internally threaded box member which receives the pin member. The pin and box members may be integral parts of their respective pipe members, or may be added thereto by welding or threaded engagement, for example. Various ad constructions are known, including tapered threads and straight threads, for example.
It is desirable and advantageous to provide a technique for connecting together pipe members that is relatively quick, that provides great structural strength for the connection, that provides a connection of great fluid pressure integrity, and that does not require complex additional machinery or tools to carry out. The present invention provides method and apparatus for achieving all of these advantages.